cant think of one
by malikaisha5
Summary: What happens when Ritsu becomes 15 again and ho w the hell did this happen and what will Takano and the othjer memebrs of the emerald department say about it...


It was a regular day in the emerald department, by regular I mean Takano was yelling at his authors, Kisa was happily tapping on his laptop, Hatori with with his stoic face talking to a certain mangaka and the ever smiling Mino checking his manuscripts. However a certain green eyed editor was unusually lost in his dreams hi kept staring into space for the past half hour that the chief editor had to snap his out of it he yelled "Oi Onodera , stop daydreaming and get to work" that snapped onodera out of it and he replied "Hai Takano-san".

After work was finished everyone headed home except Onodera who was again lost in dream land and Takano, this time Takano thought of a different approach he smirked he kissed Richan bewildered by the kiss Onodera instantly smacked Takano on the head.

"What the hell was that for" Takano said

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Well I had to bring you back to reality."

Ritsu was about to through a tantrum when Takano interrupted his by saying "So tomoro we have a day off do you wanna go out"

Ritsu was about to say no when his phone beeped because he received a message after seeing the message Ritsu's mood changed, now he was so furious that his cheeks were red, before Takano could ask what happed Ritsu bolted out of the office. Fortunately Takano caught up to him and when they arrived at their apartments Ritsu asked Takano "can I stay over tonite?" Takano was taken aback but he agreed as Ritsu would never in a million year ask that. That nite Takano tried to ask Ritsu what happened and what was the message about but Ritsu did not answer him. On the other hand he kept showing Takano a gentle smile so Takano left the question and enjoyed the moment that nite Ritsu even complied easily wen Takano teased him about sleeping on the same bed. At nite Takano and Ritsu just cuddled and kissed eachother good nite however the sudden change of behaviour was bgging Takano but he deciede to shrug it off.

Later that nite at 3:00 am Takano heard a bang and opened his eyes he searched for Ritsu but he was nowhere to be found, so Takano went to search for Ritsu at his apartment but when he knocked the door no answer then twice no answer then he yelled " Oi Onodera open up he was startled wen he heard a meek yet nostalgic voice coming from inside who are you. This time Takano tried gently he said "Ritsu are you okay open the door please".

When the door was opened he was completely shocked to see who it was it was Ritsu but a much younger version he was the same naive, cute, innocent Ritsu he knew 10 years ago .

The younger version was afraid yet he was blushing he said "Ano, who are you? Why do I look 15 suddenlu, I am 25? Takano had no idea what to do so he tried to catch his breath and calm down. First he, looked at Ritsu from up to down he looked undeniably cute hair parted, cheeks flushed, looked smaller, was freighted. Though Takano missed the current Ritsu he couldn't help feeling attracted to this one. Now Takano said" Do you know me?" Ritsu shook his head apparently he had no idea of who Takano was so now Takano started to get a little worried that wont everyone freak out that Ritsu has suddenly shrunk to his 15 year old self not only physically but mentally but not completely this Ritsu just didn't remember Takano he remember everything else his job, his family, his co-workers everyone but him.

"It's very late let's just go to sleep we'll talk about it tomorrow and do you wanna sleep here in your because I cant find a place to stand in this filthy apartment or do you wanna sleep over"

This Ritsu obediently said Hai to sleeping over at Takano-san's apartment.

When Takano was about to sleep he couldn't help thinking about how adorable this Ritsu was and how obediently he listen to him but he couldn't help missing the old feisty Ritsu who was fun to tease and fight with.

When the it was morning Takano woke up when he felt someone staring at him so he jolted up of the couch and saw Ritsu staring at him and to this Ritsu reacted by blushing furiously while saying "Good morning Takano san, Takano couldn't help but smirk at this, the older Ritsu would've just went home without even saying good morning but not the nicer version of him 10 years ago. So t this Takano kissed him and Ritsu blushed completly and Takano-san was smirking when he couldn't get Ritsu to open his mouth like when R itus didn't used t open his mouth during Kissing.

"Ano, T-Takano-san do you want breakfast?" and like that he bolted out of the living room.

"Looks like some things never change", Takano mumbled to himself


End file.
